1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to display devices. More specifically, embodiments relate to display devices having reduced power consumption and associated driving methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices today are employed in widely used computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones or the like. Such display devices may include a cathode-ray tube, liquid crystal, plasma, organic light emitting display devices, or the like.
These display devices typically include a display panel and a signal controller. The signal controller generates a control signal to drive the display panel along with an image signal received from an external source, and transmits them to the display panel.
High-frequency driving techniques have been developed in order to eliminate motion blur, afterimage, and flicker, causes for a decline in picture quality. Accordingly, breaking from the traditional 60 Hz driving technology, high frequency driving technologies such as 120 Hz, 240 Hz, 480 Hz, etc. are being developed to realize high picture quality.
However, unlike TV which uses commercial electricity, mobile devices such as mobile phones and information technology products are sensitive to power consumption because they are supplied with power through a battery.
Therefore, a technology to prevent a decline in picture quality due to causes such as motion blur, afterimage and flicker, and to reduce power consumption, should be developed.